On The Front Line
by sakurachn
Summary: Hands resting on her chest again, his lips kissing her ears as he practically groaned lowly, “Say that again.” He laughed mockingly. WAR STORY It was rather sexist, she thought, that the best combat company could only include men. So she used duct


**I do not own Naruto**

It was rather sexist, she thought, that the best combat company could only include men. After all, she knew she could hold her own against C-company's best. It was no fair.

So she used duct tape.

And simply insisted that 'he' liked 'his' hair long. It was pink because 'he' was rebelling against matching certain colors to genders. So what if the guys thought 'he' was a silly ass.

Sakura Haruno took her estranged brother's name as her own to join C-company. She became Seiichi Haruno, a man who had gone away on a mission years ago and never returned.

She tied her short pink hair up, put on a cap and uniform… and became a boy, something she never thought she would do.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Just what did you think you were doing, Private Haruno?! You were told not to leave your quarters on account of the last crazy shit you got yourself into!" 'His' captain admonished.

"I apologize Sir! Permission to speak, Sir!" Seiichi (Sakura) said loudly.

"Permission granted, private." Captain Taro replied tiredly.

"I was trying to convince the CEO that the whole thing was a misunderstanding, Sir." Seiichi sighed.

"You would've done a damn good job, if you hadn't snuck out, private. I was told to tell you that your time was dropped, but now, I'm not entirely positive you deserve it." Captain Taro rumbled in his low, booming voice.

"Sir."

"You got your wish, Haruno. You're on the front line again, for the raid on Sand." Captain Taro had to chase the smile off his face with a straight-set mouth.

"Thank you, Sir," Seiichi said composing himself.

"Dismissed." Captain Taro smirked. Seiichi saluted him and walked off to his buddies.

"You are such a teacher's pet!" Yukio laughed incredulously.

"This isn't school anymore, Yuk," Seiichi said, taking a bite out of an apple Gouta tossed to him.

"Damn straight," Gouta laughed.

"I'm no Captain's pet… I think he just likes me." Seiichi announced.

"I don't think he swings that way, Iich." Ben snickered.

"I don't either, ass brain, I was just saying he likes me as a soldier." Seiichi muttered, loud enough for Ben to hear.

"Gotcha." Ben chuckled.

"So what did the man tell you?" Yukio questioned. The others nodded in acquiescence, trying to coax the 'secret' from the vacuum-seal-mouthed soldier.

"He said that I'm on the front line for the raid on Sand!" Seiichi tried, and failed, to contain his excitement. No use keeping that on the down low.

"That's cool, Iich, so am I," Ben interjected.

"Me too," Yukio smirked.

"Yeah, I third the motion." Gouta said excitedly.

"Hey, weirdoes, what's up?"

"Hey Rich." Seiichi greeted.

"Cool, now we know I'm here, now tell me, what's with all the smiles, guys?" Richard asked.

"We just learned that we're all on the front line for the raid on Sand tomorrow!" Gouta and Yukio gushed, like little boys with new Tonka trucks on Christmas Day.

"Why, that's enough to make a pink haired girl scream, eh Seiichi?" Rich said, kind blue eyes laughing.

"Shuddupfh, Richhh." Seiichi mumbled through the bite of apple he was currently chewing.

"Alright, alright." Rich chuckled.

"Hey, what about you, Rich, you on the front line?" Ben wondered aloud.

"Ah, no. I'm not. That's really too bad." Rich answered.

"That sucks," Yukio voiced. Everyone agreed.

"Well, you guys ought to hit the hay, big day tomorrow. And Iich, don't get yourself into trouble, again." Rich called back, walking off.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed." Seiichi said.

"Okay, see ya, Seiichi." Gouta called after him.

"Night Iich!" Ben shouted.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later tonight, Seiichi!" Yukio yelled.

"Yeah, night!" Seiichi hollered back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seiichi heard the door open. Yukio was turning in for the night.

Seiichi liked Yukio; he was handsome, funny, kind, and friendly. And the guy knew how to have a good time.

"Hey, Iich. If you knew something about a friend, something that would completely alter your opinion of them, would you let them know?" Yukio asked.

"Oh, jeez. Don't tell me Gouta sleeps with a night light." Seiichi laughed.

"No… well, I don't think he does." Yukio replied, puzzled as to if their manly friend did indeed sleep with a night light.

"Ok, Yuk, tell me what this is about." Seiichi demanded after an uncomfortable minute.

"The fact that you're a freakin' woman, man!" Yukio whispered loudly, almost not believing it himself.

"Stop messing around." Seiichi yawned.

"I'm not dude! I've seen you! Wrapping fucking tape around yourself, like you thought no one would ever notice!" Yukio hissed.

"I wrap it tight enough! No one knows, cept' you!" Seiichi shot back.

"Yeah, and YOU'RE lucky I'M the one that knows. Rich is great, but you know, he's got two little girls at home. He'd get all nostalgic, but after a week or two, YOU'D be NUMBER THREE. And he'd send you straight home out of fatherly concern and shit like that." Yukio said hushed. "But I won't so much as squeak. You and I both know the only thing we got right now is each other."

"Serious? You aren't going to tell anybody? Ever?" Seiichi questioned.

"No! Never! You kick ass. I wouldn't take that off the front line!" Yukio smiled.

"Thanks Yuk." Seiichi said gratefully.

"Yeah. G'night, Iich." Yukio yawned. He paused. "Is it okay that I keep calling you Seiichi?"

Seiichi smiled. "Yeah, Yuk. I wouldn't have it any other way."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We gonna kick ass today, guys?" Ben asked, totally ignoring the pep talk being given.

"Yeah."

"Cool. Do your thing Iich, Yuk, Gouta." Ben whispered.

"You too, Ben." They all whispered back.

"…Ah…" Ben grimaced.

"Ben?" Yukio asked. "Are you okay? Ben??"

"He's been hit! There's a dagger in his back! They've drawn first blood!" Gouta shouted, alerting the whole company.

Gouta looked up for the one guilty of harming his friend and spotted him. And was off to make him pay.

"Look! There! They're over there!" Seiichi shouted.

Almost everybody in the company started rushing them, save for Gouta, Ben, and the medic nins.

Yukio kicked and slashed his way through the Sand Ninja, cutting down his enemies with ferocity. Seiichi surrounded himself then beat down those who dared to encircle him.

All of a sudden, Yukio was gone.

Seiichi finally took notice. He raced back to where the medics were tending to Ben.

"Ben, which way did Yukio go?" Seiichi demanded, frantic.

"He went off to where Gouta went." Ben replied, wincing.

"Take care of Ben." Seiichi told the medic, speeding off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seiichi climbed the cliff and peered down into the twelve-foot dip in the land. He surveyed the area. The whole thing was some orange rock… a hole. Then Seiichi spotted Gouta, on the ground unconscious, in an awkward position. Something had to be broken. Next, he saw Yukio. He was fighting for his life, against- against sand? He was slicing through it to keep it away from him. Finally, he saw him. Gaara of the Desert.

Gaara had been responsible for many deaths in C-company. There was no way in hell he was going to let Gaara kill his friends.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Take this you freak!" Seiichi screamed, kicking Gaara in the side of the face, using Gaara's determination to killing Yukio to his advantage. The hit actually landed, knocking Gaara to the ground.

This pulled the sand away from Yukio, and called its attention to Seiichi.

"Get Gouta, Yukio! Get him and run!" Seiichi shouted. "Just get out and don't worry! I'll take care of this wise ass!"

Luckily, Yukio listened and got out with Gouta as fast as he could. Just fast enough.

Seiichi looked at the last spot where he'd seen Yukio, eyes softening. Good, Yukio and Gouta were safe.

Seiichi was thrown violently into the hard rock wall by a blast of sand.

Seiichi groaned, but got up, so sore.

"YOU! Never interfere with a predator and his prey. You'll be awfully sorry." Gaara sneered.

Seiichi, deciding to be unwise simply to spite Gaara of the Sand, walked closer.

"You know what?" Seiichi whispered.

"What?" Gaara hissed, shaking excitedly, already feeling the warm blood of this soldier all over him.

"Go fuck yourself." And with that, Seiichi disappeared.

Gaara growled angrily.

"Behind you."

Gaara flew to the side, smashed there with an angry fist.

"THAT was for Ben." Seiichi bit out. "The other one, that was for Gouta."

"You pack a wallop for one with pink hair and a woman's face." Gaara retorted, distracting Seiichi from the sand wrapping around his legs.

"Yeah? Well, women can fight too… it's just I'm not one, so you can take yourself and your theory to hell."

"What?" Seiichi realized the trap too late.

Gaara grinned nastily, "Well, this one's for me." Squeezing his hand closed, Seiichi cried out in pain.

"Sonuvabitch!" Seiichi growled.

"I want to taste the enemy's blood… when you die." Gaara snarled.

"Before you go and do that, I want to do one last thing."

"What's that?"

Seiichi spat directly onto Gaara's face. "That was for Yukio." Seiichi smiled. He stared into Gaara's angry eyes and showed no fear. Seiichi chuckled boyishly as Gaara's face contorted into one of pure rage and unadulterated hate. "Now, that's a face even a mother couldn't love. Hahaha!!" Coughing.

"And this," Gaara said wiping the spit from his face, "Means you are going to die as a war captive, in the most painful, depreciating way possible. Prepare to beg and scream and cry like the BITCH you look like, you silly little boy." Hissed, malice dripping from his voice like the poison that it was. Gaara smiled dementedly.

Seiichi screamed in pain before losing consciousness.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ah… my head…" Seiichi (Sakura) groaned.

"Haruno… Seiichi…"

"Fuck you." Seiichi moaned, "God, dammit!! Shit, my head feels like a fuckin' train just fuckin' rolled over it…"

"Where does your company plan to attack next?"

"Hell no. I'm not saying a word of it to you stupid bastards." Seiichi growled. How the hell do you know my name by the way?"

"Records. You were either Sakura Haruno or Seiichi Haruno. We went with the man."

"Good for you. Thanks for the info, but there will be no likeness in our ability to keep information to ourselves." Seiichi said in response.

"We can be very persuasive."

"Yeah, and I believe that, but I'm not your average Joe." Seiichi spat.

"Allow me the pleasure." Gaara.

Seiichi felt a tugging at his uniform.

"What are you doing?" Seiichi implored.

"Just a painful shock to your heart is all. It may kill you, it may not." He replied, careless.

"Either way, my lips are sealed." Seiichi replied.

Gaara stopped, his hands lingering atop the duct tape and linen. His breath hitched long ago. His eyes, finally yanking themselves away from her pretty, young chest, traveled up the slender, all too feminine curve of her neck and at long last reached her face. He clutched her beautiful face in his hands harshly, angrily. His eyes swept her lovely, suddenly very curvy form before resting on her own emerald wonders. Upset. As if asking her how she could have even landed a hit on him when most died before even seeing him, before even knowing they were dying. She still survived. How had she gotten the best of him? Ah!

He grit his teeth at her and it was fearsome. She trembled as the dark ran through her heart. His eyes showed her nothing but the absolute hate, loathing, despise, and if the were a stronger word than hate, it might have described his expression, his aura perfectly well. All for her.

"_THIS _ is NOT Haruno Seiichi." He spat, abhorrence clear in his voice. "It's the _girl. _**Haruno **_**Sakura.**_" And her name was garbage on his tongue, like something spoiled and unworthy. Like she was so disgusting and foul. "Egh." He finished repugnantly. She _was_ trash to him. Because she was a woman. He mocked her very name.

He started tearing her multiple medals off of her uniform and smashed the purple heart.

Sakura struggled against her bonds, tried to stop him. He sneered at her, spat in her face just as she had done, and continued ripping, tearing, and breaking… smashing the awards and medals of merit for her bravery in combat.

"If you ever fucking give me the chance you ignoble _snake BASTARD, _I'll fucking kill you. I swear to _**fucking God**_, I'll kill you." Sakura growled, anger flashing in her eyes.

Hands resting on her chest again, his lips kissing her ears as he practically groaned, lowly, "Say that again."

He laughed mockingly.

And she proceeded to tell him again.

She almost gasped when he purred in her ear, "You're so funny." He breathed. "You'll be _begging me _to kill you, begging me to let you talk just for fucking relief. Hahaha," Laughing almost light-heartedly. "I'm going to enjoy this, oh-so-much."

More tearing, ripping, breaking. More mocking laughter.


End file.
